Teacher, Whatcha gonna do?
by AllyAM
Summary: Bella is a sophomore at Forks High, Mr. Cullen is her gorgeous teacher! Edward is a teacher who notices one of his students much more than he probably should... AH AU OOC
1. Falling Slowly

**Yeah! New story to enter in the new school year! Only my second story ever so I hope it's good :)**

**For the record I came up with this story while listening to Ke$ha's song Mr. Watson, although this story and the song have nothing to do with each other besides a hot teacher...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

Bpov

"Bells!" I heard Charlie shout from the kitchen, waking me with a start for my first day of sophomore year.

I yelled back, "I'm up, Charlie!" The light shined in my eyes and I groaned. Starting today, I, Isabella Marie Swan, am one year closer to escaping the boring hell-hole that is Forks, Washington. It's not that bad I guess, I just want a change from the same group of people I have grown up with.

The only thing that makes this place bearable are my two best friends, Alice and Rose. I snicker as I brush my hair in my mirror, remembering how they were the ones who stood by me during my awkward childhood. They were even there for me during this phase in 4th grade where I would always draw lightning bolts on my forehead and call myself 'Harriett Potter'. I was/am such a dork. Those girls are the best!

Once I was done, I went down to the kitchen. "I'm ready to go! See ya later, Char-Dad!" After I grabbed my bag and a bagel, I was on my way out the door.

Grrrrrreeeeaaat, rain on the first day of school, ugh. I put up my hood and continue walking the rest of the way to Forks High.

* * *

"BELLA SWAN!" Suddenly a spiky haired, ball of energy ran and tackle hugged me from behind.

"Ack! Alice! You're killing me!" I giggled.

Next think I know, Rose is prying her off of me, her blond five foot five frame towering over me and Alice, a fun sized barely five two.

I was nearly doubled over laughing at the insanity of our friendship. "Can we compare our schedules already?" I asked, already pulling out mine, ready to compare our classes and teachers.

Rose looked over all three of our class lists and frowned. "Aw man! The only class the three of us all have together is last period geometry!" Despite our depressed attitudes, we all decided it was better having one class together than none at all.

The bell rang for homeroom and we all split up to go to whatever our first class was.

* * *

The whole morning and afternoon when by in a large blur of supply lists and summer reading reviews. Soon enough last period math rolled around.

"C'mon, Bee!" Rose exclaimed, "Alice is saving us seats with her!" She practically sprinted into class, I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous behavior of the usually cool, calm, collected Rosalie and walked in to the classroom behind her.

As soon as I entered, I saw a flash of perfectly messy bronze hair and I froze in my steps. A man godlier than a nineteen year old Leonardo DiCaprio was standing at the head of the class. My eyes were fully trained on the back of his gorgeous head, so I did not notice the large stack of geometry text books in front of me!

I shrieked as I tumbled head over heals. Once I hit into what felt like a warm, fabric covered wall, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. My face turned beet red as I looked up into the face of a bronze haired god.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a voice smoother than warm caramel.

I was so stunned all I could do was give him a braces filled smile and say, "Ye...yeah, thanks." Still in a daze, I got up and went over to my seat in between Alice and Rose.

Rose and Alice giggled as I got to my seat. "Someone has a crush on teacher!" snickered Rose.

"I do not!" I whisper yelled at my friends, then what was just said finally sunk into my mind. "That's our teacher?"

However, before either of them had s chance to answer, our man-god of a teacher cleared his throat for our attention.

"Hello, class," he said, "my name is Mr. Cullen, and I will be your honors geometry teacher." Mr. Cullen looked hopefully around at me and the other students. All the girls were sitting up straight, smiling, and giggling, obviously happy about the new, attractive teacher. The boys whispered excitedly among themselves, new and many ways to mess with the young teacher.

For a moment, his eyes met mine. "I hope we can make this a great year for everyone and we can all learn to learn from each other." Mr. Cullen continued continued on for the rest of the period, going over class expectations and what we will be covering and when. I could have sworn his eyes would flick back to mine every few words. It was probably just my overactive imagination though.

After I shook those thoughts from my head, I doodled in my notebook for the rest of class. The center piece of my drawings was a large, shaded in heart that said "Mr. C" in my finest cursive (which really isn't that good...).

* * *

Alice, Rose, and I were laying on the floor of my room, talking and listening to music.

"Can you believe Jessica and Mike are going out?" squealed Alice, "Hopefully this means he'll stop stalking you, Bella!" she laughed.

I ignored than comment until Rose added, "Not that you'd mind much anyway now because you'll be too busy stalking Mr. Cullen."

I blushed and threw a pillow at her, laughing. Already, I could tell that this was going to be an interesting year.

**Please review! Give me tips? I know I'm not the best writer ever...**

**Also if anyone would like me to try to continue my other story please mention it! :D  
**


	2. XXX Inception

**Yay! Time for chapter 2! Not sure what else to say here...**

**There's a bit of a time-skip between these two chapters (only a few days), so I may post an out take of what happened during the fist week of school if anyone really wants one...?**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
**

Epov

The first week of school had come and gone. It was Saturday but all I could think about was think about that girl. Although I could not put my finger on it, there was something spectacular about her. She took over my mind since the first time I saw her.

Unfortunately for me, this girl was a student.

I felt like a creepy old man praying on a poor innocent little girl. I could not help it however horrible it was, I was drawn to Bella Swan. Ever since she fell into my arms (literally) on the first day, I was mesmerized by her. There was nothing about her I didn't like, from her intelligence to her brown doe eyes to her adorable braces, filled smile (god, I'm such a freak!). In my eyes, Bella Swan was as perfect as one could get.

In an attempt to get her out of my head, I made one of my rare trips to the mall. Maybe some thoughtless people watching could get her out of my mind.

* * *

I took my usual spot on the bench in between the vending machines and the food court. I crossed my legs and rested my arm on the back of my bench. I glanced around and licked my now dripping ice cream cone.

After I zoned out for a minute, I was brought back to reality by a loud and frustrated sounding sigh coming from in front of the Vitamin Water vender. When I looked up, my eyes must have been the size on dinner plates.

I would swear on my precious silver Volvo that that was Bella Swan over there. My mind was probably just playing tricks on me, however id couldn't hurt to simply check, right?

She seemed to be very agitated as she was kneeling, searching through her purse.

Apparently this girl was so wrapped up in what ever she was doing that she did not notice me when I leaned on the vending machine next to her. "What seems to be the problem, Miss"

Suddenly brought back to Earth, she looked up. My heart nearly beat out of my chest, but I somehow managed to maintain my cool exterior. It was really her!

"Mr. Cullen?" Her face was blushing a delightful shade of crimson, "What are you doing here?"

Ugh! She probably thought that I was stalking her! "I just felt like getting out of the house." I tried to get back to my excuse for coming over, "But you never answered my question. You seem frustrated, whats the problem?"

Bella giggled like she was embarrassed, why would talking to me embarrass her? Unless she just doesn't want to be seen with her creepy teacher in public! "I'm sorry if you thought I was in some sort of trouble. It's just that I'm a quarter short for my XXX Vitamin Water," she brushed her brown waves behind her ear, "I think I'm a little addicted to the stuff." Bella admitted.

A little relieved, I laughed, "That's all? Alright." Before she was given a chance to protest, I put a dollar seventy-five into the machine and pressed the button next to a picture of the XXX water.

"I...I can't take that!" She exclaimed.

Still, I handed the chilled bottle to a shocked looking Bella. "I insist. Here, I'm your teacher, don't I have license to do something nice for one of my students?" She was my almost sixteen year old student and despite what I said, this was probably wholly inappropriate... Oh well, I have already given myself no choice but to jump, might as well test the water.

"I'm actually on my way to see _Inception_ again. Want to tag along?" I gulped and tried to play off my suggestion a little more casually. "I mean because I'm not sure how comfortable I am with one of my students wandering around this mall by herself. Some real sketchy guys lurk around here." _Yeah, like me! _I thought. "What do you say?" I looked at Bella hopefully.

Bpov

I stood there in shock. Did Mr. Cullen just ask me to go to the movies with him? Sure, it was only because he apparently thinks I'll get kidnapped or something, but still. I am positive that a foolish looking smile lit up my face as I agreed to go with him. He bowed and gestured his arm in the direction of the movie theater. I giggled and we went to buy our tickets.

When I reluctantly went to the mall with Alice and Rose today, I wish I had known this would happen!

[Flashback to this morning]

I held my pillow over my head but there was now way in hell the two of them would let me go back to sleep.

"Bella! You promised you would come shopping with us today!" whined Alice.

"I did no such thing!"

"Either way you are still coming with me and Rose today!"

"Please, Bella?" Rose attempted to beg me, "I'm sure we could get something for you that would impress _Mr. Cullen_." She smirked at me when I was fully up merely at the mention of his name.

"I told you guys!" I shrieked, "I am NOT into him!" My two best friends almost doubled over laughing at me denial. I hated how transparent I was to them.

"Whatever you say," giggled Alice, "but now that you're up, you are totally coming to the mall with us!"

I groaned as I gave up and got out of bed. We were out the door and in Mrs. Hale's car as soon as I brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed in whatever clothes Alice put out for me (I swear she sneaks outfits into my closet!).

* * *

A half hour after we got to the mall, I was bored out of my mind shopping. I just HAD to find a way out of this freaking dress shop!

"Ugh, guys, I'm going to get my XXX, kay?"

"Text us when you're done!" I hear Rose yell from one of the changing stalls.

I walked of to the vending machines in search of my drink.

[End flashback]

Now here I am, going to see a movie with the man of my dreams, who just happens to me my geometry teacher. Nothing wrong with this,right?

Epov

I'm just going with my student to the movies. Only so she isn't wandering around here by herself, leaving her to be taken advantage of by some other guy. (No, not 'other guy' ANY guy! I am NOT taking advantage of her!)

I was so wrapped up in my own world, I barely noticed her frantically shoot of a text.

…Barely.

**So, tell me honestly what you think! Thanks for reading and please check out my other fic "When you're 15"!**

**[Next chapter is during the movie and the aftermath... I think...] PM me if you want to talk about "Inception"! I love that movie!  
**


	3. Mr WhatSon?

**Sorry this took me so long to post. School just started and all :P**

**Also I wrote this in a couple hours while very tired, so if the quality of the writing sucks, that is why.**

**I don't own Twilight, so yeah, I'm happy about that.  
**

Bpov

We were maybe a half hour into the movie. I really had very little idea what was going on, it was hard to concentrate with Mr. Cullen sitting a mere two or three inches away from me. (However, I could still tell that this was probably one of the freaking coolest movies ever! Note to self: See _Inception_ by myself later.) During certain parts of the movie, I swear I could hear him chuckling about my incredibly dramatic reactions to whatever was going on on-screen. He nearly fell out of his seat laughing when I yelled "NO!" after the last scene faded.

"Oops..." I blushed at my lack of self control.

"It's fine," He finally managed to compose himself, "In all honesty I did the same this the first time I saw this movie. However,most people find it stranger to see a twenty-six year old man yelling at a movie than a teen girl."

I laughed at the image of Mr. Cullen on his knees, fists in the air, screaming "NOOOOO!" at the top of his lungs

Without really thinking, we both ended up at Starbucks. We just sat and talked for about thirty minutes. The conversation flowed easy as we talked about nothing of importance. I told him my favorite color was green, hoping he did not know it was only because of his sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, remembering I had not turned my phone back on since I sent her a text before going into the movie. "Um...I mean crud..." I corrected looking at the bemused face of my teacher. "I just almost forgot that my phone wasn't turned on." I took it out on my pocket and it buzzed as I help down the power button on my key pad.

"Anything new?" Mr. Cullen smiled and asked with what I hoped was genuine curiosity.

"I'll see." The screen told me I had a new text from Alice and another from Rose.

_**Heey girl! Ill try and make sure we stay round long enuf 2 brng u home!**_

_**Dont have 2 much fun w/ mr hott stuff!**_

_**xoxo Alice**_

I could see Mr. Cullen raise his eyebrows in question of my newly acquired blush. Mr. Hot Stuff? Really, Alice!

"That was nothing important." And with that I quickly checked Rose's message.

_**I'm so sorry! My mom came and we couldnt find u hun!**_

_**Hope you can get a ride from someone else ;)**_

_**-Rose**_

I face-palmed when I read this text. No ride home, seriously? Charlie will be pissed that he has to come and get me.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" concern was etched into my teacher's face.

Sighing, I replied, "The people who I was supposed to get a ride home from left without me." Shrugging my shoulders, I continued, "It's really no big but Charlie,my dad, will be a little annoyed to have to come get me."

"Oh, that's it?" a smile lit up his face, "I'll just have to take you home then!"

We disputed over this for a good few minutes, but I lost and ended up in the passenger seat of his silver Volvo.

What just happened?

Epov

` Bella Swan, my student, is in my car.

I tried to talk to her, but she had put her iPod ear buds in. I guess this awkward situation gave her license to...

However, I would not stand for this. Ignoring her protests, I plugged her music player into my car's stereo. Once I pressed play, I don't think I could have prepared myself for the song she was in the middle of listening to.

_Can I please see you after class?  
There is something that I have to ask (ha ha)_

_Mr. Watson I Want To Get With You  
I Won't Tell A Soul What We're Gonna Do  
Want To Get My Hands In Your Khaki Pants_

_Teacher, Teacher, what cha' gonna do?  
(Teacher what cha' gonna do?)  
'Cause I am coming on to you_

"I would have never pegged you as a KeSha fan, Bella." I smiled at how endearing her embarrassment was. Her face had blushed the brightest, most vivid red that I had ever seen on a girls cheeks.

I was suddenly slapped in the face with a realization: Bella was listening to this song while she was alone with ME. Not even I was that oblivious to not know she at least found me attractive. But what exactly was I going to do with this information? Bella Swan was still my student, no matter how I felt about her.

"Um... Mr. Cullen?" Bella finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"We haven't left the mall parking lot yet."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. As I drove her to her house, following her spoken directions down to the punctuation, we chatted a little about books and movies. I was happy to see she had better taste in literature that most teens her age.

When we pulled up to her house, I was reluctant to say good bye.

"Bella, all I can tell you is that when you're my age, guys will be lined up around the corner for you."

She giggled at my remark, "You have to say that because your my teacher."

"No," I said, "actually I shouldn't say that _because_ I'm your teacher."

A small smile appeared on her face. I noticed how cute it was that her upper lip was a bit smaller than her lower one.

I was brought back to reality by her saying good bye, she thanked be profusely before leaving, closing the car door behind her.

My Volvo felt lonely with her gone.

Crap.

What am I going to do?

**I'm hoping that there are other people here who are just as obsessed with _Never Been Kissed _as I am =]**

**So...what do y'all think?**

**Edit: Fun fact, I actually had a short conversation about _Inception_ with my geometry teacher, who, due to my slight obsession, this story is (very loosely) based on  
**


End file.
